happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times Hidden Parts
Happy Feet Darker Times Hidden Parts is a kind yet fictional guess to what happens behind the story. Avationrocks10 writes several hidden parts that are left out by MegalexMaster thus the story belonging to him. It contain parts including how Mumble and Gloria's relationship got off to a bad start. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Christina Story ---- Before Chapter 1 How did Gloria started hating Mumble,well here you go A female followed a chick as he waddled uncontrollably still in his egg shell,"Hey come back here Mr Mumble." ---- The egg eventually slipped and cracked revealing the whole chick,Both the two dads followed the female chick who was chasing the runaway egg. The female wasn't looking where she was going and she too slipped and plowed into the male. They both recovered and was staring into each others eyes,"Hello Mumble." "Is that my name."Mumble now asked curiously. "No I made it up."The female said in response, "I like that name." "You DO!" "Why wouldn't I? By the way,I didn't catch your name yet." The female now stood shocked,her father hadn't given her a name yet. Mumble saw this and decided to give her a name."How about Gloria?" Mumble got a surprise,She responded in a bad way"That is a bad name,how about you call me..."Maurice interrupted her,"I think Gloria sounds wonderful,Don't you agree Gloria?" Gloria was now mad,She didn't want that name."No,I wanted a different name."(Points at Mumble)"If it want for you I would have had a different name by now."Maurice and Memphis now reacted and led their children away from each other,Gloria just stared at Mumble with a angry face. Maurice calmed her down,"Gloria I'll give you another name to make you feel better alright." Maurice had just told his first lie to his daughter. Gloria cooled down and kindly agreed to her father."Alright Daddy." Later Gloria got off her father's feet as her mother appeared infront of her."Oh Maurice she is beautiful,So what is her name." "Gloria." "Daddy,I though that..." She was interrupted again,this time by her own mother."Come here Gloria,I got something for you."Deeply Gloria whispered."Oh great now everyone is going to call me this now,Thanks a lot Mumble."She now stares as Mumble waddled to his Mother and Father. ---- During Chapter 32 Christina says she needed to be alone for a while,just why. ---- Christina sneaks down the mountain making sure no one followed her.(Unknown to her,WE are following her)She stops to see a figure looking at her,quietly Christina bowed then spoke. "Everything is going according to plan Master. Mumble has took the bait" The figure gives a deep smile."Good,If this goes well then I'll have all of them."The figure then gives Christina a look."I want you to lead Mumble away from the rest of the group,It is time to capture him.They will be coming for Mumble surely."Christina just nodded,turn around then waddled away.At she leaves,the figure then takes off his goggles revealing himself as the Manager. ---- During Chapter 33 and 34 The untold part where Mumble gets kidnapped. ---- Mumble and Christina was walking near the coast,"Mumble!Do you still love Gloria?" "I even don't know anymore,I think it is just me."Mumble just took a deep breath. Bring Me To Life - Evanescence ' (Mumble)How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core where i've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home"' Unknown to both the penguins,the Manager was watching them."That is right,just keep on singing and I'll have you." (Mumble and Christina) (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become (Mumble)Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life (Wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) bring me to life (Mumble)Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead (Christina)All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me (Mumble)I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything (Christina)without a thought, without a voice, without a soul (don't let me die here) there must be something more (bring me to life) (Wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become (Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life) Just then the Manager appears out of nowhere,trying to net them both. But somehow missing just a few meters, as both of the now frightened penguins try to escape. He the unleashes a hail of darts,all of them finding their marks. The scene unfolds with Mumble and Christina laying unconscious in the snow. The scene comes to a close with him dragging Mumble away and leaving Christina behind by herself. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions